Listless
by Blood in Water
Summary: Memories are meant to fade...but not this one... not just yet. When mistakes are brought to a boundary how will those who gave into life's temptation bear with the implications?[Rated for grit, substantial angst, bloodshed, and gored character death.]
1. Perhaps

**Listless **

**Chapter 1; Perhaps**

Bane; "I'm in a morbid mood."

A; -sigh- "When AREN'T you in a morbid mood?"

* * *

He wasn't the same, after the incident. How could he have been? Nothing else could have mattered anymore; absolutely nothing. But Al mattered. Al had always mattered. 

They all would have known something was up by the mere tone of his voice. It was broken, almost frail on the other end of the reciever.

"I-I'm not going to be coming by for a while, Winry."

"Ed? You okay? You sound…a bit off. Did something happen?"

For some odd, unknown reason, she could have sworn that she felt the tears that he fought perilously through the biting silence.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

* * *

When he stepped into the office, his silence was unnoticed, as though only his temper had given him his infamous charisma. Quiet footsteps led him to the Colonel's office, whereas he proceeded to give the door a slight nudge. 

"Yes?"

"Colonel…"

Roy yawned absently, looking up to find an exausted-looking Edward Elric. Giving him an acknowledging nod, he failed miserably in his attempt to conceal the fact that he had just been taking an hour-long nap.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while, Fullmetal—"

Four crisp sheets of parchment landed lightly on the desk, and the strangely untriumphant prodigy made eye-contact to emphasis his next words.

"The report you needed…Um, Mustang? I was wondering…if I could have a few weeks off…"

At this, the superior officer was a bit surprised.

"What do you need the time for?"

He didn't release how much his heart was set to aching as he continued confidently to speak, " There's some family issues I need to work out before I can come back to the military."

Roy caught something in the boy's eyes. Surely they weren't tears? Since when had the great and noble 'guardian of the people' cried? And from what loss?

However, Edward did not—would not—allow the tears to flow.

"I think that will be fine, Fullmetal. You haven't impended any out-lasting damage to work off. Anything else?"

The boy shook his head and turned to leave. He paused at the call of, "Take it easy, okay?" But his stillness didn't last for more than a moment. He left the military facility silently, for the first time in his life.

He opened the door to the apartment he had rented—shared—with his brother. There was silence; but that was to be expected. Depositing his over-coat and boots beside the door, he turned to face the in-room dining area. There he sat, in the same spot he had been in when Edward had left that morning.

"Hey, Al."

There was no response. There was never a response.

Forcing a smile, he made himself look into those blank, now green, eyes. They had been blank ever since… But that didn't matter now; he was here, with his brother… And that empty stare… would always be what was left of a sibling who had risked too much.

The shallow breathing of the boy beside him awakened saddening memories of the days when he'd look into those eyes and find a gleam-- and find _life_.

* * *

Bane; "Yeah, anyway, the next chapter is much better. And I have it written…along with the 3rd Chapter. Only…I kind of wanted Reviewage before I continued with this one… I figured you guys could help with that?" 


	2. Bleak

**Listless **

**Chapter 2; Bleak**

"They gave me a while off… so I can stay here with you."

Edward continued to speak to keep his own sobs from escaping. It was always difficult, when he got home, to face the image of what his brother once was; of what his brother would never again be.

"That'll be..nice…won't it?"

Alphonse curved his lips into a thin and unconcious beam. Edward found it hard to cope, even with this small gesture, due to the fact that the boy's smile had changed. 'Stead of wide, bright, and down-to-earth, the grins had become faint, whispy, and distantly absent.

He walked down the hall and stepped within the confines of his room, where he knew his brother would have some difficulty following. It seemed cruel, now, to avoid the thing he had changed—_killed_. Yes, his brother was dead…and yet, with him sitting—smiling at him, it was so hard to believe this tragedy had come to pass…

But even in his own, worn room, he could not escape the sound of shuffling that met his ears. A low grinding sound was emitted, letting him know that this mirror of Alphonse was in need of something. It was but a few moments before the figure, shifting his weight along the walls in a pathetic limp, made it to the doorway. By now, the sounding pang of helplessness was a mild gutteral mewl. The mere sound made his heart sink.

He hated whenever this regular occurrence came to pass, for it reminded him of just what the sibling had been reduced to with one small flaw…through their long-prized bull-shit by name of alchemy.

"In a minute, Al."

He sat on the bed, gazing lamentingly at the night-stand. Resting upon it sat a dustless photograph, framed and kept unmarked. Edward leaned over, enclosing it in his own warmed digits. Just a picture of his brother, really; it wasn't that out of place. But anyone who knew him well enough could have easily divulged the meaning of its unusually thoughtful placement and care.

The response was another plaint.

"Mm." He mumbled distantly.

This was met with a bray; hoarse and eery. Harshly, the sound resonated, entwining itself with the cacophany of shattering glass. The fallen photograph lay, covered in shards of untouchable memory. Reaching down to brush it away nonetheless, Edward drew back slightly with reaction. A flux of warm, thin crimson inundated the frame. But it didn't matter; the picture, it was going to be tattered. Even as he poured his grieviances into this task, he was met with more difficulty. For it was not the splinters of clear flame that engulfed his fingers with dulled twinges that would bring ruin to this paper memory; it was the blood that it drew.

Still too simple and lost to comprehend the scene before him, Alphonse watched blankly as his sibling fell to his knees, attempting to clean such a worthless item at his expense. The boy sobbed, as though the photograph had been his only link to something that no longer existed; at least, his only link to something that didn't even _know_ it had existed…


	3. In What Has Come to Pass

**Listless **

**Chapter 3; In What Has Come to Pass **

Bane; "Here's how it works; **bold in a _full_ sentence means that it's a thought.**

_Everything's in Italics 'cause it's a flash back. _

**One** bold word means that is has **emphasis**.

Anyway...This chapter is even more tearfully angsty than the last. So, it's at your desgression..."

* * *

"_Al?" _

_The word rang within the empty room, rebounding off nothing but blank walls and eery blue light. Beads of cold sweat ran sparingly down his tank-topped form, telling of the hours he had spent that night, preparing for an event that had to be flawless._

_His inquiry was retorted by a slight whimper—the kind only heard in utter silence. Worry gripped him with adreneline-fueled digits. _

**Nothing can have gone wrong**_…he reasoned, still unsure._

_But when his bare feet were moistened with a swelling pool of dark fluid, he knew_ **something **_was wrong. Panic swept him, and quick strodes brought him towards the center of the floor, where Alphonse had disappeared in a bright show of dazzling blue reflections._

_He neared the light uncautiously, hating himself for ever having thought he could perform this. _

"_AL! Can you hear me! AL!"_

_His voice came out in cracked gasps, as though he were fighting the tears. As though he were fighting off the sinking pit at the bottom of his stomach._

_Abruptly, from the source, a hand shot out,gripping his leg firmly. The agony began as the cold, surreal fingers burned flesh away from beneath. Skin blistered, scorching away with nothing but a parting fume of bitter metallic. _

_Blindly, he pulled away from the fist, wrenching himself from its grasp. Simaltaneously, the light faded, and a blood-drenched boy was revealed. _

**No**_ he begged,_ **It was perfect—it can't have**_…_

_Relief hit him as he viewed the crumpled, naked form. It was _**human**_. His knees drenched from the crimson, Edward kneeled beside his sibling._

"_Al?"_

_The boy who lay curled in somethin like a ball let forth a groan, as though recovering from a recent aggrivation. Ed turned Alphonse over, trying to catch glimpse of his face…_

…_Amber found contact with two eyes, which were glazed over. He had been so sure that it had worked… So sure…_

_No spirit recoiled within those green, listless optics. He was a souless shell. A being capable of only breathing… no thoughts… no wants… just…a few sodden memories the creature would never comprehend. He was lifeless._

_Edward uttered a gasp, and rose to his feet. He stepped backwards, but lost his footing in the murky pool of claret. The prodigy fell backwards, colliding harshly with the wooden floor. A splash of blood occurred, soaking him with the red he had brought from his sibling. Scooting backward, Edward round the wall, where he hung his head. A sob escaped him involuntarily. _

_A warm recognition enveloped Alphonse. His world was a confusing array of black and white. But flashes of images—memories he no longer recognized… except for the boy in the corner… Something at the back of his impudent mind told him he knew such a brother. …_**Brother**_… Without really understanding, nor truly knowing what it meant, or why he felt so compelled to do so, Alphonse spoke in rasped whispers._

"_B-B…rotherr..."_

_Wracking with sobs now, Edward looked up at the source of the voice, at the gaze of confusion that the blood-stained creature returned. And he couldn't help but let out a long, agonizingly pained scream that darkened the area. The sound was blinding, but it didn't matter. Not another _**soul**_ could hear him. _

_

* * *

_

A; 0.0 "I wanna' cry."

Bane; "Good. That was the desired effect. Now, I thought I could write angst before this…but WHOA! This is like Angst Palooza. I'd continue and all, but I figure I might kill you all if I do anymore gritty scenage…But, seeing as I _didn't _kill you, make a hungry authoress happy? Hit that non-blood-stained button that says 'Submit a Review'! "

A; "By the way, 4 reviews must be placed for chapter 3 in order to earn the next chappy. Sorry, but Bane's feeling a little... unloved..."


	4. Our Ready Pride

**Listless **

**Chapter 4; Our Ready Pride **

Bane; " I seem to notice that few of you are bothering to review anyway… Review? Make an authoress happy? Mmm… Hey! Taking a vote; if you'd prefer this to go EdRoy instead of EdWin, state so in your comment. Mmm-hhhm! It'd be a lot easier than EdWin, but hey. The readers rule. If necessary, I can do two; one with either match.

"Oh, and by the way… No, for those that wonder. Ed cutting is out of the question. However angst is still yet to come. The next chapter will come about ONLY when a pairing has been voted on by AT LEAST 3 people. I'm depending on your guys. If no votes are made within the next week and a half, I can choose to chuck out the thought of romance altogether.

One more mentioning; I assure you that there is no EdxRiza. Their communication is strictly proffessional. Now; you feel oddly compelled to read on without and implications of such a couple…. Ahhh… the compelling….mind…m-m-meld…."

* * *

Within my rhymes aplenty,

How quickly silence reigns…

These faded thoughts of wounded souls,

Leave nought but aged blood-stains.

---

The beating of a thousand hearts;

The loss of one alone…

How fate could choose, to take just him;

For exchange of flesh and bone…

-Bloodstains; Blood in Water

* * *

Edward clutched the spoon in a subtly trembling hand, sluggishly feeding the dependant creature before him. It gulped down the sodden nutrients with little trouble. However, getting it to allow the food into its mouth willingly in the first place was proving difficult.

It took a little over an hour to coax the child to consume a small amount of nutrients. Disheartened, Edward washed up, and left soon after. He left to compose himself often. It was difficult to live with his mistakes for too long. The streets were shadowing over, and he observed in silence as passersby gave him curiously heavy glances.

It was his fault really; he hadn't been looking where he was going. In his state, one may have ovserved that the sidewalk seemed peculiarly mesmerizing to him. Edward strode into something firm, and was knocked backwards. The paled, orange sky met him, and for a moment, he felt lost within it. Then he was being pulled up, and there stood a slightly indignant-looking Hawkeye.

"Oh, Hey."

He didn't know what else to say. It wasn't as though he could think about anything else other than Al. Shaking himself subtly, he founds his manners.

"Eh, sorry about… wasn't looking where I was…"

She gave him a wry smile, but it faded swiftly after a moment. _Is something wrong with him_? The temper was gone. That flare… in his eyes… But surely he would have told the military if something had gone amiss? After a minute's contemplation, however, she answered her own question. _I guess not_.

Just as he was turning to head in the opposite direction, she hesitantly inquired—maybe she could get some kind of an explanation…

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come get some coffee?"

He turned to look at her, hoping that she couldn't see the reluctance with which he accepted. However, her eyes followed the way he edged away, as though being near any human presence burned… perhaps now, it did…

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Wha--?" He started, tearing from his own deep inner-chasm of thoughts. Edward was quick to regain his composure, finding that he had walked a good block with the lieutenant. They were in a purple café, odd, but strangely calming. The walls were a distinct violet, but portrayed a contrast that Ed rather liked. He decided that, for now, he would forget that he should have died in that accident. That he shouldn't have been there—when his sibling wasn't.

"Oh.. Black; no milk."

He offered her a crisp billfold to pay for the beverages, but she shook her head lightly.

"On me."

A forced grin was plastered on his face, and he mumbled a quiet "_thanks_".

They sat across from eachother in a booth; Riza averting her gaze to give him room, as he was staring intently at his coffee.

"You know, Edward, just because _I _bought it, it doesn't mean it'll shoot you."

He offered a thin smile. Since when had she been aware that she shot everything that moved? _Must have been those 'How-to-Have-Compassion' books that Havoc dared to give to her for Christmas…_

"So says you."

He took a sip from his mug, but didn't really taste it. _He never did_. Not since… but reminescence was pointless…

All sense had lost its appeal. He could touch things; but never bothered to truly feel. He could hear and vaguely comprehend, but never sought past the blurry cacophany of a distant world he no longer wished to be a part of. And all taste had been lost on him. It was all just food that kept him alive; kept his blood running for one more day in the hopes that the creature he had made of his brother would come alive again… Would _wake _again…

_But he never did_.

* * *

Bane; "Want the next chapter? (Which I have a HUGE plot twist for, by the way...) Then vote for a couple, and review, if you please!"

A: "Review requirment? 4, this time."

Bane -huggles- "I love you guys!"


	5. Chain's Embrace

**Listless**

**Chapter 5; Chain's Embrace**

Bane; "OKAY… EdxWin wins, I guess… But I've decided only to do a slight hinting of the pairing, 'kay? Sorry, but a lot of you agreed that it was fine without romance… so… yeah. Hinting is good." :-twitch-:

A; "o.0 yeah…"

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Edward?" Hawkeye prompted gently. He shook his head, forcing a smile even she couldn't bring herself to return.

"Nah. I'm fine."

And she left it at that. Both finished their beverage in silence, and left with a 'thanks', and 'goodbye'. And yet, his stomach being a bit heavier, his heart felt as empty as it had been. Not letting himself linger on this, he continued down the street in the frigid of January.

Large clusters of snowflakes fell sparingly, covering his tank-topped form. (Riza had, at some point, thought to mention his unfitting attire, but had thought better of it.) Not that it particularly mattered; he couldn't feel the cold anymore. The guilt had begun to turn him numb, and not even the chill of the wintry breezes against his small frame could deter his separation from reality.

Again having his mind any other place besides the path home, Edward crashed solidly with something (though, most likely some_one_) for the second time that day.

He didn't fall backwards, but simply ricochetted slightly. Ed assumed he must have gone around, and run into Hawkeye once more. Fleetingly, he wondered if she'd shoot him the second time… But as he tilted his face upwards, saddened eyes groping to see what he had run into, he found that it was not the trigger-happy fgure he had earlier shared a collision with.

As amber explored the smirk and sunken face of the man before him briefly, he couldn't make himself turn around—run screaming '_bloody murder_'. He knew the intent long before the man reached over, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him across the street.

_But he couldn't make himself _**move**.

Strong arms pinned him to a sleek, blac surface; the face of a parked car Edward hadn't before noticed. His mind blared desperately, wondering how such brutal happenings could occur outside—on a busy street. Such questions were answered as an aged woman neared.

"Excuse me, Sir, but may I ask…?"

Her voice was frail, but it was obvious that she was attempting to be firm. With an edge of panick, however, the man who pinned him responded fiercely, "Get back! I'm with the Federal State Corporation!"

He flashed something that looked liked a badge before her, snapping it back into his pocket after only a moment—with only one hand.

"Oh, dear. He can't have done anything wrong in these parts—"

"He's being arrested for high assault. I suggest you go about with your business."

She left wordlessly, shaking her head in a right worried state. There were tyrants everywhere in this new age, and she couldn't grasp why it wasn't like back in her day…

The prodigy could only utter an audible "Whaaa…?" Abruptly, a steel ring closed around one wrist, and incidentally pushed to the other. (Which was enclosed as well.) Reacting violently, Edward pushed off, desperate to break free. He was caught and thrown back against the surface of the car, winded but still concious.

The car door opened, and Ed was vaguely aware of being pulled inside, the bonds on his wrists clanking together twice with the movement. The 'Sunken Figure' sat beside him, the snicker ever apparent on his face. When he was sure he could speak without rasping, Ed reasoned rapidly, "Listen, I don't know who you expected me to be, but I swear I'm not your guy! I haven't… _assaulted_ anyone… I'm with the military—you can check with headquarters for the documentatio—"

A fist collided with his cheekbone, forcing him to slump heavily into the corner of the seat. Shocked eyes of gold looked up sluggishly, asking for a reason; a culprit.

"Just shut it, kid. _I_'_ve _done worse than you."

The vehicle began inching along, moving into a broadly illegal pace. _Guess the Federals can get away with that_, Edward thought as they sped forward. Unsure of what to make of this new development, Ed simply sat back into the seat. Submission wasn't particularly easy for him, but he reasoned that he would work it out once they reached the Federal Base.

Still, and unsettling feeling ached within him. At last, he realized what it was; _Al_. Again he spoke, this time squirming warily out of reach.

"M-my brther—he's…" Ed paused over whether to give them any further information, but resolved that Federal cops couldn't do much. "…he's at the apartment… by himself…"

The driver, (of whom he had only just noticed), the figure in the passenger occupation, and 'Sunken' fixed the boy with amused glances. 'Sunken' was the only of the three who chuckled.

"Yeah? How old is 'e?"

"Erm… 16."

Laughter errupted about him, the cocophany rouch and ill appreciated.

"Listen, Kid, I'd worry more about yourself at this point."

* * *

Bane; "Umm…cliffie, anyone?"

Drumstick; :-pop-: "You shouldn't be so mean to your—"

A & Bane; :-chorus together-: "Where have you been?"

Drumstick; "Me? Oh… um, you know…" :-anxious shuffling-:

Bane; "You've been making your own plans to take over the world, haven't you?"

Drumstick; :-voice in high-pitched squeak-: "NO! Ahem, no, if course not."

A; "Then what's that?" :-points to blue prints in Drumstick's pocket-:

Bane; :-snatches-: "'Ey… these aren't plans for domination!"

A; "Then what are they?"

Bane; :-creepy background music-: "It's…(dundundun DUUN!)… the plans to take over FMA head quarters!"

A; :-rolls eyes, and leaves room-:

Drumstick & Bane; :-maniacal laughter-:

(To Be Continued…?)


	6. Down to the Marrow

**Listless **

**Chapter 6;** **Down To the Marrow**

Bane; "Okay, I feel like a terrible person for having made you all vote, and then decide, 'hey… bad idea.' But I spoke with a couple of people, and it was a (nearly) mutual feeling that the story was good enough without romance… So why don't I just add my plot twists, entertain you guys, and not have to plan out a couple fest again, 'kay? If you read this and don't mind, then you honestly rock! And now… without further ado…"

* * *

Something rang in his ears at this last comment, an urgent reminescence he could't quite grasp long enough to attain. 'Sunken' watched him thoughtfully all the while.

"Well… then tell me what I should be worried about?"

There was a moment of silence before the driver snickered malevolently.

"'ey, Ruck, you better tell 'im." He paused for reflection, then added, "'Cause, personally, I think I'd go a bit too easy on 'im."

'Ruck', who Ed had formerly thought of as 'Sunken', eyed the prodigy for a second, then sneered.

"No… I think the kid'll figure it out eventually."

Not another word broke the silence that enveloped his vague retort. Abruptly, Edward could almost hear the Colonel speaking,'_The Federal level refuses to have anything with the tracking of criminals. In fact, that's really the only reason we have a 'State'; the Federals are too lazy to set up their own system._'

"But… there is no Federal Corporation…" he formulated aloud slowly. "And that means that…" He trailed off, glancing up to make eye contact with Ruck.

"I told you he was sharp enough, Pete."

There was laughter, and someone in the passenger seat chuckled in response, "Yeah, Ruck, but 'sharp' might not cut it." A pause, and Edward panicked. Whoever these guys were, they weren't government; nor were they safe to remain in a car with.

He pushed against the door, but found that it had no manual lock. Pulling back to crash into the window as a desperate attempt to get free, Ed was grasped by the neck. Frantically, he tried to squirm out of the clucth, but was thrown back against the seat. Within seconds, a knee was pressed against his stomach, and an elbow rested at his throat.

"Move again, and I swear to God you won't ever again know what it's like to have a spleen."

With difficulty, the teen spoke, "What the hell do you want?"

He got no response, instead, a force on his throat was applied until he passed out. Ed's limp form hungabsently from the man's fist.

"'E out, Ruck?"

"Yeah, we'll rouse him when we get back in."

* * *

He woke up to a sharp pain in his gut, which pounded into itself as something made contact again and again. Edward groaned, and opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he took in the sight of Ruck with a cheshire grin, standing over him almost… triumphantly.

"And he wakes."

There was mock applause. Blinking involuntarily, he sat up. He was livid, now; hating the way he couldn't predict what was going on.

"What the fu—?"

Something heavy was thrown at his head. There was a thump, then the feeling of his head cracking in two, and he was sure to keep quiet.

"You want to do the honors, Pete?"

The other man, whom Edward hadn't yet noticed, nodded. A smirk was apparent on his crooked features. He squatted down next to Ed, and sneered, "'Ey, e's Hoin'eim's, all righ'. Jus' wish 'e'd act more like 'im. It'd be more fun tha' way."

The prodigy's eyes widened.

"What's the bastard got to do with me?"

But he was blatantly ignored, and the two of them continued discussing something amongst themselves.

Edward inched away slowly, struggling to keep the handcuffs from clanging together. If he could only get far enough away, he would be able to alchemize the bonds into something of use before they could reach him…

For the first time, he observed keenly that he was in a considerably spacious room decoated with a few mismatched chairs, a mhogany dest, an dthe uglies painting he had ever seen. (Vomit on a canvas?) The room was rectangular in shape.

He managed to situate himself into a far corner, and was about to transmute his chance to freedom, when a smooth, sly voice rasped easily, " You're the same… you know? You can both crawl your way out of nearly any situation with the right opportunity. But not with me, he couldn't. And neither will you. I always get the information I need; that's the first thing you should know.

"Hoinheim of Light spent a lot of time in the dark, and you, Boy," he chuckled, scratching his chin-stubble, "will too, if you take after your father."

Another horrid realization struck him. This was no brief kidnapping where they'd rough him up and take his money, then set him on his way. This could take days: weeks… Weeks that he didn't have. Unable to fend for himself, Al could only last a few short days.

Against his will, a crystal glaze of tears formed a layer over his forlorn amber eyes. Almost pleadingly, he spoke in ragged whispers, "Y-you have o let me go. My brother… he's alone. I told you… he can't survive—" A blow to his side knocked the wind from him temporarily.

"Bull! Kid, don't try to use the same excuse twice, especially when it hit a dead end the first time! Shut up about your brother, or _we_'_ll_ kill him, understand you—"

"Ruck," interjected a still calm voice, as smooth as ever, "Perhaps you ought to bring the sibling here. If this one won't talk, the other will."

At this, Edward laughed. It was a sadistic, broken laugh; tearing him inside out, for all the world to see. The sound was sick; the result of too much pain in too few years.

"He won't talk. Whatever you want to know isn't something we could tell you, and even if we could, we'd take it to the grave. Just… don't touch him.Whatever this is, we aren't a part of it. I can't—"

Again, there was an intence crack of pain, and Edward fell forward from the impact of knuckles against his cheek. The sly-voiced man stood over him, face no longer as coy.

"Ruck, he said redundantly, "bring the other one here. If you need to, knock him out; there's planty of Hoinheim's bastards to go around, I'm sure."

The one in the near corner nodded curtly, and turned to leave, stopping at the cry of, "Don't hurt him! Just… Please… don't hurt—" There was the sound of someone being kicked, and a muffled cry, and then… silence…

* * *

They had watched him for about a day; long enough to be able to find the apartment in which he lived. The man exhibited his artisan of lock picking, managing to break and enter rather easily.

_Easy, I just have to find the kid, and drag him back. No big deal, right_? He thought passively to himself. A few dishes lay in the sink, but other wise everything was in its proper place. There was a table in the middle of the main room, which was part of the kitchen. A corridor stretched out to his left, and he took it. There were two doors on either side of him, both ajar to show not much of anything. There was one door, however, that remained close.

Pushing it open, slightly, he took notice of the fact that the light was off. Unaffected, he made his way steadily into the room, looking around. On the floor, in a sorrowful heap, lay a pile of broken glass amid the tattered wooden frame of a picture.The image lay a ways off from it, bloodstained and wrinkled. In it lay a boy, his brother, perhaps?

On the bedside table there was a pocket knife, which he therfore easily pocketed. He wondered fleetingly why the boy would need it, but didn't ponder on it for too much longer. (1)

His muses, were interrupted by a resounding bray.

"Brotherrr?" it rasped uneasily, as though it sensed something out of the ordinary.

"Yeah… it's… uh, it's 'Brother'."

He smirked to himself, aware of the fact that he was unconvincing, and relishing in the fact that ther younger sibling would be further panicked by his failure at impersonation.

Something shuffled in the far corner of the room. It crouched in the shadows, its breathing coming and going in ragged, forced drags.

"Come out here." Ruck demanded breezily, not particularly moved by the fact that the figure did no such thing. He, instead, moved forward, stopping when he was a few inches away. A switch adorned the wall to his right, and when he pushed it, a dim light come on, forging the lines between vision and shadow.

There, before him, sat a boy. It looked up at him, large, dull green eyes blank and unregistering. "Y-you're…Not… Brotherr."

An intense feeling washed over the boy then, a contented feeling from having strung together words… words he was beginning to recognize. He did not understand where such an emotion, pride, came from, but it struck something familiar, a feeling that pleased him very much. (2)

"No, I'm not. But I know where your brother is."

"Brotherr…" he repeated again, still looking blank. Ruck was becoming impatient. As he watched, the kid rose unsteadily to his feet. He latched mechanically to Ruck's shoulders, clawing into skin. The man was paralyzed, unsure.

Alphonse leaned forward, his breathing even more heavily with the effort. When his lips were just centimeters away from Ruck's ear, he formed the words. As he spoke, his voice seemed to meld into a rise of different tones, as though hundreds were speaking with him. With each word, an intense pain stabbed at his gut.

"Wherrre… is… Brotherr?"

The man cried out abruptly, struggling to stay conscious. Panicked, he flailed forward, fist connecting solidly with the boy's temple. Al crumpled beneath the blow, sliding down along the wall, knocked out.

The agony stopped conpletely.

_What the hell_? Ruck's mind screamed as he attempted to recover. (3)

* * *

Three men were sitting around a table, smoking and pretending to talk about something interesting in the next room. Abruptly, however, their mumblings were brought to a halt when they could hear the clinkings of chains (of which the captive had been secured by) and loud musings. He was speaking to himself, apparently.

"Just five more… -clank- … good, Ed… yeah… okay… ease it up… -clank-… Yes! Alright…"

They just sat there, paralyzed in confusion. What in the world was he doing? After a long pause there was a catastrophically enormous cry of , "Just one more and I'm FREE! Ahhaaa…. Yeah… uhh… shift it left… bring it over… The leverage…. And… -clank- YES!"

At this they were on their feet, scuttling unsteadily towards the door of the chamber. Within a minute, (one had fallen and had to be pulled back to his feet), they were in the doorway gasping.

There was one set of chains, hooked into the wall… and… one Edward Elric sitting in the middle of them, still chained, but the beginning of a smirk emerging on his bruised face.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Well, I… uh… I have to go to the restroom… and I knew you probably wouldn't have come if I had called… So…"

Disgruntled, one of them left to go sit at the table, leaving the other two to deal with it. They undid the padlocks on either side of his wrist-bonds, and led him into a grungy bathroom down the hall.

Edward stood next to the toilet and paused. He looked down at the bowl, and then at his wrists.

"I… I can't go with these on."

He looked up at them with innocent eyes, indicating his hand-cuffs. Sighing, the nearest thug unlocked them, sneering something that amounted to an ill-thought-out threat. Again, Ed walked towards the basin, but this time paused again. He looked up at the two men, glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"What is it now?"

"It's… it's just that… It's hard to use a toilet when… when people are watching you."

Slightly hesitantly, the other two turned around, facing the opposite direction. There was a moment of absolute silence, and then, abruptly, a figure behind them flew past the two of them, swift and unbound. Edward cut a corner, realizing too late that he was entering a room that held yet another orderlie.

Aware that there were two behind, and one to his left, the prodigy gained new wings. His flight pushed him forward another few yards, and he threw himself at the door, grabbing the handle and feeling the pounding of foot steps align with the sound of his heart beat.

He turned the knob easily, but the threshold wouldn't open. Edward kicked the door violently, immediately aterwards wishing he had used that precious second to attempt alchemy. For in the following seconds, he was thumped roughly against the door.

"Heh, bet you weren't expecting a dead-lock, eh punk?" (4)

Ed winced, pulled back, and gave a solid blow to the man's face. Pete released him, and through his blurry vision, Edward could make out a light spurt of blood erupt from nose of man who had only just been standing. At this point, however, patience had run out on all accounts. A knee made contact with his stomach, forcing him to double over to receive an elbow to the small of the back.

Not unconscious, but rendered nearly incapable to move, he was dragged back to his chamber, and re-bound. The last thing the men heard as they closed the door behind them was, "Had to try… just _had_ to…for him."

* * *

It was not in silence that a less than healthy looking Ruck returned, carrying an unconscious bundle in his arms with disgust.

The boy was promptly taken to where Edward lay, and dropped unceremoniously beside him. Al stirred with a whimper, observing his surroundings in confusion. He didn't understand an inch of it. Nor did it help much when the smooth-voiced character yelled violently at him, "Where is he? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

When there was no reply, he kicked impatiently at him. The frail form beneath him cried out in a fiercely agonized plea. His eyes were wide now, listlessness matched only by uncomprehended fear. Ed, who until now had sat still in horror, rose to his feet.

"Damn it! He doesn't know. Neither of us do!"

The man simply chuckled, drawing back to kick again, before his feet were swept out from under him, and he fell heavily. The prodigy might have done further, but his chains were unflexible to his rage.

"Brroootherr?" a soft voice crooned incredulously. And at this, Edward's heart pulled apart, threads ripping away at the seams.

* * *

(1) Bane; "No Ed cutting, I promise. Heheh. Reasons for the knife will be release next chapter."A; "Muahaha! EMO!" (no offence meant people. hugs emos)

* * *

(2) Bane; "So if you've noticed, he's starting to get a bit of consciousness. Not enough to form actual thoughts, but in some ways a step up from a parrot, and a step down from a parrot; (which will also make sense next chapter.) He's able to connect words he's heard before now, just like instinct."

* * *

(3) Bane; "It's okay, it'll be explained next time…"

* * *

(4) Bane; "A dead lock is an extra lock on a door, and is set up so it has to have a key to lock or unlock it from **both** the _inside_, and out. Just Edo's luck, ne? XD!"

* * *

Bane; "Yeah… as of Monday, I'll be off to camp for a week, so, sorry folks, no updates."

A; :-secretly cheering-:

Bane; 0.o… "Yeah. anyway, for further information, _this chapter is dedicated to Silent:Tears:Fall_. So… eh, go mob her for her coolness. (For my other reviewers, you have coolness too (which is why I luv' you all.)… I just happen to notice hers 'cause she's been extra spiffy to me.) :-hugs Silent-:


End file.
